Devuélveme la Vida
by lightfeatherxa
Summary: Hermione Granger no sería la mejor guerrera, pero si era la más inteligente y cuando ya no le queda nada por perder, la convierte en la más peligrosa. [Dramione]


_N/A: ¡Buenas!_

 _¿Alguien por aquí? Esperemos que la respuesta sea un si._

 _Tal vez se pregunten por que es que estoy subiendo una nueva historia y la respuesta es porque ustedes no se imaginan como funciona mi cerebro. No del todo bien es una buena descripción de como funciona. Hablando enserio, sin embargo, debo confesarles que hace un tiempo que vengo trabajando en un proyecto diferente a DOLDP. Se trata de este fic. La idea nació de la necesidad de ponerme un desafío más grande delante y sin duda que esta historia lo es. Espero que se tomen un ratito para leer este primer capitulo y si tienen ganas, me cuenten si les gustó. si no, sus opiniones, etc._

 _Estaré actualizando mi otra historia en la semana. No significa que por empezar esta, voy a perder tiempo en la otra. Lo mismo con las contestaciones de los Reviews._

 _Por último me queda recordarles que todos los derechos pertenecer a J.K. Rowling y que yo soy meramente una fan pidiéndole prestado las maravillas de su imaginación._

 _Beso enorme._

* * *

 **DEVUÉLVEME LA VIDA**

* * *

CAPITULO 1

 _2004_

El estruendo de un enfurecido trueno atravesando la noche, fue señal de que el futuro estaría plagado de dificultad. Era velada de luna nueva y la oscuridad que reinaba en el ambiente, era ocasionalmente acabada por el resplandor de un rayo encontrando su camino a la tierra. Cada golpe de uno de estos sobre el inerte suelo, proveía justificativo para la aceleración de mi ritmo cardíaco. Era igualmente sencillo acusar a la imponente edificación armándose frente a mis ojos, como causante de la vertiginosa velocidad con la que mi sangre recorría mi cuerpo.

Un eterno camino de relucientes adoquines grises avanzaba hasta el horizonte, a su paso atravesaba dos altas puertas de rejas negras con un detallado diseño hecho con las mismas barras de metal. Los elevados arbustos podados con la precisión de alguien que hace de su trabajo un arte, no sólo servían para bordear la propiedad como la más elegante de las murallas, sino que servía como vestigio para imaginar lo que venía después. Flores de todos los colores, más diseños hechos con vegetación tanto extraña como maravillosa y el sentimiento de que todo era un laberinto diseñado para consumir tu cordura con la cordialidad de aquellos que fueron educados con todas las reglas de etiqueta esperadas.

Mis piernas se desafiaban a avanzar una más adelante que la otra, en un juego que me permitía alcanzar mi objetivo, aun cuando la consciencia me pedía a gritos que sea lo inteligente que siempre había sido. Yo, Hermione Granger, avanzando voluntariamente hacia la mansión Malfoy en plena guerra no era una decisión inteligente. Había dado todo de mi para maquillarlo dentro de la racionalidad, encontrar un justificativo que fuera leal a mi esencia. Imaginaba que podían irse mis años y aun encontrarme en el intento de alcanzar semejante objetivo. Resultaba ser que era más fácil simplemente avanzar. Agradecer a la inercia y a esa pizca de locura que todos tenemos dentro.

Los minutos se apilaban los unos sobre los otros, mientras conseguía alcanzar el ingreso a la propiedad. La misma quedaba unos cuantos metros más adelante y no estaba segura cuando sería que arribaría a las puertas de madera que dejaban un lúgubre _hall_ a la vista, una vez abiertas. Estaba invitada y cada barra de metal tuvo que moverse para abrirme camino. No era bienvenida y nadie esperaba que hiciera uso de aquel cambio en la lista de recibidos, pero él había cambiado las reglas del juego y había conseguido que una sangre sucia, fuera capaz de caminar por los terrenos de la propiedad más purista en todo Wiltshire. Tendría que investigar para asegurarlo, pero podría ser que se tratara de la propiedad más purista en todo el universo.

La guerra seguía tan viva como lo había estado años atrás. Harry buscando hacerse con la vida de Voldemort y viceversa. Los auror batallando mortífagos era un evento diario y las casas de seguridad brindando asilo a todos los soldados, albergaba tanta normalidad que ya era difícil recordar como se suponía que fueran las cosas. No estaría mintiendo si a veces olvidaba la mismísima razón por la que estábamos luchando. Luego la realidad se hacía con un corte en mi piel y cada gota roja naciendo de la herida se volvía un recordatorio tan aturdidor, que debía esconder el rosado de mis mejillas por siquiera haberlo olvidado. Cuando él todavía estaba zumbando al rededor como una mosca sorpresivamente bienvenida, me lo recordaba con cada exhalación. " _¿Te das cuenta que estoy poniendo mi trasero en la linea de fuego para salvar el tuyo? Dime que te das cuenta, Granger."_ Podía sentir cada palabra arrastrada con el mal humor que lo caracterizaba aun en mi cabeza. Podía recordar cada linea de su rostro y el gesto de su boca que bordeaba entre una risa socarrona y una mueca de soberbia. Tal vez eran las dos. El tenía talento de sobra y no hubiera sido una sorpresa para nadie que fuera capaz de transmitir dos emociones tan recurrentes en él, con el menor esfuerzo.

Había sido en una de esas noches, donde sentía que lo odiaba tanto como sentía pánico de saber que sería mi realidad sin él, en la que había mencionado los cambios en su hogar. Como podía entrar cuando quisiera. La invitación tuvo más valor cuando Voldemort mudó su cuartel general a alguna parte de Alemania y cuando la mansión Malfoy se volvió un juguete para el ministerio. Nadie podía probarlo, pero la única razón por la que Lucius y Narcissa seguían con vida, era por su infaltable contribución monetaria a la causa. Podían quitar a los Malfoy de su prestigio, de su comodidad e incluso de su hijo, pero entre golpe y golpe, nadie podía volverlos pobre. La lista de bóvedas en Gringotts a su nombre era tan larga, que el rollo de pergamino se extendía más allá de la altura total del goblin sosteniéndola. " _Estas son las que están a mi nombre, Granger. Si algún día necesitas usarlas debes llevar tu varita y recordar la palabra Draconis. Espero que no sea muy difícil seguir esas reglas, considerando tu talento para romperlas."_ Luego de ese comentario, recordaba haber reído y mencionando como me haría tan rica que me iría a vivir a alguna isla donde pudiera tomar tragos frutales bajo el sol todo el día. Los angulosos rasgos de él se habían contorneado en una mueca, a la cual sabía identificar como entretenimiento. Luego me hizo gemir toda la noche con los roces de su piel y la humedad de su boca, mientras me recordaba que en esa condenada isla, no estaría él para consumirme la cordura.

Fue el sonido emitido por uno de esos estúpidos pájaros blancos que me devolvió a la realidad. A veces me encontraba perdiendo días enteros mientras pensaba en él. Podía ser que mis días fueran descartables cuando estaba en la seguridad de una de las insípidas casas que me daban asilo, pero no cuando estaba caminando a territorio enemigo por cuenta propia. Adoquín a adoquín el camino se volvió más nítido y con las dos puertas de madera en el horizonte, estaba luchando para mantener la estabilidad de mi respiración. No iba a pedir, iba a demandar. Que estuviera claro en el brillo de mis ojos, en la rigidez de mi postura y en el tono de mi voz. Quería que quedara claro de inmediato que no estaba en la mesa, la opción de decirme que no. Mucho menos la de detenerme. Lo invitaba a que lo intentara.

Eventualmente quedaron frente a mí las dos partes de una inmensa puerta de madera. Apliques del más exquisito oro las adornaban, cumpliendo como doble labor, el recordarte de quien era esa propiedad. Nadie lo necesitaba, porque en todo el mundo no había monumento más gótico y grotescamente opulento que la mansión Malfoy. Mis puños se cerraron con tanta fuerza, que las uñas de mi mano me destrozaron las palmas. El dolor no era extraño y a veces se encontraba siendo bienvenido. En ese momento, esa noche, no estaba segura cual era la realidad, sólo era consciente de la dominante verdad que me apabullaba a gritos demandando que llame. La esbelta figura de cabello blanco y ojos grises que apareció del otro lado, fue el último recordatorio necesario para que cualquiera allí supiera de quien se trataba. Este cabello era más largo y esos ojos eran más hostiles, pero Merlín sabía que se me revolvía el estomago cuanto se parecían padre e hijo.

-¿Sabe mi hijo lo estúpida que eres?- no me enojé por el uso de sus palabras, porque por más que hubiera deseado desafiar su pregunta, no tenía justificativos que acompañen mi enojo.

-Dudo que importe lo que sabe o no sabe tu hijo en este momento- porque eso ocurre con la gente que está muerta. Ya no hay que darle explicaciones, ni tampoco tiene importancia cuanto saben o dejan de saber. Podía ser, incluso, que tampoco importara lo que habían solido saber.

La inercia estaba tan viva en mi cuerpo, como la gravedad sobre la tierra y ambas piernas recobraron su movimiento. Mi hombro chocó contra el brazo de Lucius Malfoy, mientras la totalidad de mi cuerpo encontraba su ingreso a la propiedad. No tenía un mapa del lugar, no tenía la certeza de donde era que estaba la _X_ que marcaba el tesoro, pero tenía que hacerme camino. " _Es para Potter. Es para tener una segunda oportunidad"_ sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza con la seriedad con las que las había balbuceado. Había sido verano y ambos estábamos totalmente transpirados, pero mi cuerpo desnudo había estado enredado en él y en las viejas sabanas como si nada más importara. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, resultaba ser que tal vez no había nada más que importara. Que mi objetivo fuera destinado a Harry tampoco me importaba, porque la guerra estaba lejos de alcanzar su plenitud y yo podía seguir peleando sin Harry, pero no sin él.

-Draco siempre intentó desafiar mi autoridad- mis ojos estaban clavados en los de Lucius Malfoy. Su piel pálida brillaba anaranjada por el reflejo del fuego que iluminaba el ambiente. Cuatro paredes grises, piso de piedra y una chimenea encendida. La habitación era sólo eso y lejos estaba de ser donde yo debía encontrarme. -Ahora recibimos sangre sucia en nuestro hogar- sonreí muy a mi pesar.

-Escúchame bien, Lucius-. Estaba hablando enserio y necesitaba su atención como la de un niño en catequesis. Mis palabras no serían ilustradoras de conocimiento, pero si portaban una orden tan clara como el agua cayendo del cielo en ese mismo momento. -Voy a recorrer tu hogar hasta encontrar lo que necesito. Intenta detenerme y por la valentía de Godric que me haré con tu vida con la algarabía de aquellos asesinos que acompañan tu causa, porque celebro tu muerte y venero la vida de aquel que vino después de ti-. La veneraba al punto de perder foco de mi propia causa.

-Dile cuando lo veas, dile que su propio padre desea que lo encuentren- si hubiera podido decirle cualquier cosa, hubiera sido feliz. Si hubiera podido decirle cualquier cosa, no sabría que su padre tenía algo que comunicarle. -Dile que le pido a Salazar por tener su cuerpo inerte frente a mi, porque el apellido Malfoy merece acabar conmigo y no con alguien tan indigno como él-. La subjetividad del ojo mirando.

Cualquier replica de mi parte, quedó atorada en mi garganta. El miedo de romper en llanto frente a ese hombre, era el ancla que empujaba a las palabras hacia abajo, dejándolas encerradas en la oscuridad de mi cabeza y en la carencia de fricción de mis cuerdas vocales. Lo que más agrandó la dimensión de mi indignación, fue darme cuenta cuan traicionero podía ser mi propio cuerpo. La fortaleza inquebrantable se volvió tan vulnerable como un castillo de cartas en un día ventoso y de pronto ya no decía presente en el brillo de mis ojos, en mi postura y mucho menos en aquellas palabras que ni siquiera se dignaban a nacer.

-Tienes cinco minutos antes de que decenas de mortífagos se aparezcan en esta habitación- las lagrimas en mis ojos aparecieron con un sólo aleteo de mis pestañas y sin siquiera inhalar una vez más, estaba apareciendo en una iluminada calle muggle con la cola entre las patas y el vacío reinante en mi interior.

 _000_

 _2000_

-¡Hermione!- el estruendoso grito naciendo de la garganta de Alastor Moody provocó que la totalidad de mi cuerpo se sacuda del susto.

Hay algo ciertamente atractivo en la imaginación. Puede ser tan infinita como el universo y abrirte puertas a realidades tan ajenas como tentadoras. Era imposible reprocharle a alguien su uso en plena guerra. Mi imaginación, por momentos, podía ser tan vívida que al volver a la realidad me encontraba tardando un momento en reconocer quien era y donde estaba. Aquellos habitando la casa de seguridad conmigo me acusaban de perderme a semejante nivel, que temían que no consiguiera volver. Que me quedara encerrada dentro de cualquier mundo que me estuviera inventando. Lo que ellos no sabían era que no me inventaba realidades, que no soñaba con días de paz y libertad. Lo que dominaba mi tiempo y apresaba mi consciencia, eran los recuerdos de aquello que había sido y no había sabido apreciar.

Harry no tuvo que soltar las palabras que nos revelaban que una amistad con él podía ser peligrosa para nuestra vida. Para la mía y para la de Ron. Sus padres habían muerto, su padrino había muerto y resultaba ser que muchos que a lo largo de su existencia, se habían encontrado en cercanía con el niño que vivió, habían acabado falleciendo por la proximidad. Ron y yo seguíamos vivos y los recuerdos de aquellos años donde corríamos por los pasillos de Hogwarts intentando resolver cualquier desafío que se hubiera puesto frente a nosotros, brillaba con una inocencia y una felicidad que se habían vuelto mi prisión. Quería volver. No quería tener veintiún años y dormir en una recamara con sabanas viejas y goteras en el techo. No quería que la vida cupiera en un pequeño baúl y los nuevos recuerdos tuvieran como fondo paredes blancas sin ninguna identificación.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté mientras variaba la posición en la que me encontraba. De estar acostada en el sucio sillón blanco de cuero ecológico, a quedar sentada con mis codos clavándose contra mis rodillas.

-Deja de lucir como un patético saco de patatas- si era una orden, no podía obedecerla. Nunca había sido buena siguiendo ordenes, mucho menos aquellas que podían sonar nefastas a mis oídos. La mueca de incomodidad en mi rostro tuvo que hacerle saber a Moody que su demanda calificaba para ser parte de esa categoría.

Podía precisar como iba a continuar esa conversación, con la precisión propia de un cirujano haciendo uso de un bisturí. La realidad de la vida es que resulta ser mucho más redundante de lo que nos gusta aceptar. Es bueno cuando la redundancia se trata de cosas bellas. Para todos en el mundo mágico, la redundancia de nuestra vida era aquella de las batallas, la estrategia y las confrontación de dos ideologías que así como eran opuestas, eran extremistas. Cuando lo cotidiano es pelear por lo que uno cree hasta la muerte, es bueno estar peleando. Que el sudor caiga por la espalda, que el pelo se pegue a la nuca, que la tierra se impregne debajo de las uñas y el vomito suba por la garganta, cada vez que la muerte de alguien ocurre a manos de uno. Esa conversación iba a continuar conmigo reprochándole a Moody que si deseaba que dejara de lucir como un saco de patatas patético, que me diera una batalla en la cual participar. El mencionaría que mi presencia era demasiado importante para la causa, como para perderme. Acabaría conmigo a los gritos y el reconociendo que en realidad no era importante mi presencia, sino que mis habilidades en el campo de batalla dejaban tanto que desear, que si me mandaba a pelear acabaría sintiendo que mi inminente muerte era culpa de él. Siempre pretendía ofenderme y proseguía a retirarme de la escena con un fuerte portazo, si es que había una puerta en mi camino. Eventualmente encontraba el cuarto que me habían asignado para llorarme toda la bronca que surgía al aceptar que lo que terminaba de decirme, era en su plenitud cierto. Era la misma razón por la que Harry y Ron estaban en una misión ellos dos solos y sólo se comunicaban conmigo por cartas que debían sortear el mano en mano de tantos aurors que era imposible llevar la cuenta.

-¡Cállate de una vez!- las palabras esas volvían mi predicción nula. Mi boca hizo caso, cerrándose con fuerza y chocando mis dientes los unos con los otros.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté tanto con bronca, como con curiosidad. Había un aroma a novedad en la escena y mi cuerpo se volvió completamente rígido.

El ojo loco de Moody se sumió en la misión de contemplar la totalidad de la casa de seguridad. Era pequeña, tenía sólo dos dormitorios y si me hubiera preguntado directamente, le hubiera dicho que nos estábamos quedando tres personas allí y las otras dos estaban teniendo sexo en el cuarto de la planta alta. La guerra había hecho de la interacción carnal un justificativo para tenerla sin ataduras. La muerte era inminente para todos y nadie podía ser juzgado por querer sentirse bien mientras se estuviera vivo. Brujas con aurors, magos con brujas, magos con magos. No importaba con quien, no importaba donde y no importaba cuando, si se tenía la oportunidad de sentirse bien había que tomarla. Yo lo había intentado una vez y no había ido del todo bien. Aun esperaba la oportunidad en que se sintiera correcto darle un segundo intento. A Moody no le importaba aquello, le importaba asegurarse la privacidad de nuestra conversación y eso me sacudió aun más.

-Te necesitan en Grimauld- mi mente tardó en reaccionar y mi garganta se secó de inmediato.

La propiedad pertenecía a Harry y era el cuartel general de la luz. Grimauld Place albergaba a aquellos tan influyentes para nuestra causa, que su muerte provocaría un severo golpe en nuestra oportunidad de triunfar. No había ido en mucho tiempo y la última vez que lo había hecho había sido en una batalla en la que la una maldición me había dado en la espalda. Lupin había estado cerca mio y había utilizado uno de sus trasladores en mi. No había acabado de recuperarme, cuando ya me estaba echando.

-¿Por qué?- Por alguna razón no quería ir.

-Tonks te explicará-. Mis ojos se ajustaron a mis alrededores. El fluorescente blanco sobre mi cabeza, las paredes totalmente manchadas y un televisor blanco y negro, que siempre estaba apagado, empotrado en la pared. En el centro de la deprimente sala la imponente figura de Moody, con su ojo loco haciéndole honor al nombre y el macizo bastón en mano. Debía tratarse de una de esas señales de alerta que nacen del fondo de tu mente y te intentan decir algo. Cualquier mensaje que mi propio cerebro estuviera enviándome estaba codificado o era tan imperceptible que podía estar pasando frente a mis propios ojos y no lo vería. El tiempo eventualmente te provee de respuestas y con los días del calendario más acumulados, se volvió una sencilla tarea descifrar la advertencia que decía que apreciara ese instante, porque mi vida no iba a ser la misma después de este. -Traslador- el marrón, junto con el negro de mis ojos, se movieron de manera que lograron captar la vieja tapa de gaseosa que me estaba sacando de allí e introduciéndome en una nueva escena.

-Hermione, que bueno que ya llegaste- la voz de Tonks era característica y la escuché mucho antes de verla. Esa tarde tenía el cabello amarillo y la escuche piar como un pollito al pasar a mi lado. Imaginaba que esperaba suscitar una risa de mi parte. No recuerdo haber sonreído siquiera.

-¿Qué ocurre?- la pregunta rebosaba de fastidio y hasta un tanto de hostilidad y ninguna de esas emociones estaba directamente relacionada a Tonks. Me gustaba echarle la culpa al tiempo por mi cinismo y por el continuo sentimiento de malestar. En días más enfervorizados, culpaba a gritos a aquellos seres tan nefastos como para volver la realidad una guerra de dos ideologías tan disparatadamente contrariadas. Los momentos de absoluta tristeza, me echaba la culpa a mi misma por no ser mejor en todo y por ser tan cobarde que mi asociación con Gryffindor debía tenerlo revolcándose en la tumba.

-Ubicas a mi primo, ¿Verdad?- El espíritu entretenido de Tonks y su capacidad de sonreír en la peor de las circunstancias, permanecía intacto. Luego de varios años de guerra perdía su encanto y volvía su predisposición exasperante.

-¿La semilla de Satán que se disfraza de mortífago?- La sala en tonos verdes y su exceso de terciopelo, a penas si se podían divisar. La propiedad estaba a oscuras, exceptuando por la ocasional lampara de aceite apoyada sobre cualquier superficie recta en su camino. La silueta de Tonks delante mio lideraba el camino, y aun así, podía escuchar en el fondo de mi mente la voz de Moody diciendo cuan idiota era por seguir a otro en un escenario así, sin tener la varita fuertemente empuñada en mi mano. Su risa empapó el silencio del ambiente. Estaba batallando por encontrarle la gracia.

-No es para tanto- Teníamos que estar hablando de dos personas distintas. Draco Malfoy era la cría de algún demonio y no era precisamente Lucius Malfoy. Aquel que había sido mi compañero de escuela, tenía tanta sangre en sus manos que el rojo debía haberse convertido en parte de la piel. Lo había cruzado en la última batalla que había tenido permitido asistir y el gris de sus ojos era tan inquebrantable, como el acero que se forja con el calor de toda la desgracia a cuenta propia.

-Comenzó a llamarme sangre sucia a los doce años- siempre había lucido estúpido en su uniforme de quidditch, pero el veneno que soltaba al hablar te obligaba a focalizar en algo totalmente distinto. -¿Quién mierda hace eso?-.

-Mis tíos no brillan por su ejemplaridad. No olvides que a esa edad somos tan maleables como el metal incandescente-. Me rehusaba a justificarlo y Tonks tuvo que darse cuenta, al frenar frente al cuarto de Regulus y voltear a verme. La planta alta estaba igual de oscura que la inferior, sólo que las sombras de los arboles en la vereda, llenaban al lugar de terroríficos peligros. Por más que fueran solamente un reflejo y no tuvieran entidad.

No tenía nada para agregar y Tonks tuvo que darse cuenta, porque su boca no volvió a abrirse. La puerta del dormitorio si lo hizo. Estaba sentado en la cama, la cual había sido desvestida de cualquier sabana y manta. En la oscuridad del cuarto resaltaba la longitud de sus extremidades y lo anguloso de sus rasgos. Su cabello estaba más largo que antes y besaba con cariño los huesos de sus hombros con cada movimiento de su cabeza. El odio en mi interior comenzó a hervir como agua al fuego. Podía sentir la ebullición de todo lo que es mierda en el mundo, gestándose en mi estomago y expandiéndose a todo mi cuerpo. Estaba en el gusto amargo de mi boca, en las lagrimas de mis ojos y en la fiereza de mis uñas, que atacaron como aquellas de un felino enfurecido.

Su piel mezclándose con la mugre que hacía tiempo que no podía quitar, se sintió como un bálsamo para el cuerpo. La sangre que le siguió y comenzó a humedecer la yema de mis dedos proveía tanto éxtasis a mi cuerpo, que me imaginaba gimiendo de placer como un gato en celo. Si hubiera logrado cerrar mis manos al rededor de su garganta para quitarle lentamente cada gota de vida, imaginaba que mi estomago hubiera estallado como el _climax_ de una tórrida escena erótica.

-¡Suéltame, asquerosa sangre sucia!- sus gritos sólo expandían la longitud de mi sonrisa. Por más que Tonks me estaba sujetando de la cintura y tirándome lejos de él, podía ver con absoluta precisión cada rasguño en su rostro y como del borde de su ojo caía un hilo de sangre con la constancia de un río en pleno temporal.

-Déjame ir, Tonks- pedí con calma, mientras frenaba mi lucha por hacerme con otra parte de su piel. Algo en mi interior quería gritar de manera primitiva y morir en el intento de matarlo. Otra parte, totalmente diferente, quería llorar a los gritos y pedirle que me explicara como podía haber hecho todas las cosas que había hecho. Mi reacción, en el instante en que Tonks dejó ir, fue correr al rincón de la habitación y doblar mi cuerpo hasta sentir la amarga y cálida sensación subiendo por mi garganta y cayendo al suelo con tanta violencia, que el vómito ensucio la mayor parte de mis zapatillas. Cuando ya no quedaba nada por subir, mi cuerpo seguía temblando como una paciente con la fiebre que toca las nubes.

-Hermione…- El pedido de Tonks estaba cargado de reproche y si no hubiera sido por el pequeño torbellino emocional que la presencia de él había causado en mi, hubiera reído y salido de ahí antes de usaran mi amistad con Harry, como medio para hacer de mi un poni entrenado.

-No se que clase de idea es esta, pero no quiero estar aquí- expliqué con velocidad -no quiero estar en la misma habitación que él-.

-Que conste que no pedí hablar contigo, Granger- quería gritar que constara que si me dejaran, lo asesinaría ahí mismo.

-Draco, no tienes la libertad de exigir con quien hablar- si alguien me hubiera podido responder, porque Tonks trataba a su primo como familia, me hubiera sentido rebosante de gratitud. La familia no se corresponde con la sangre y Draco Malfoy no era familia de Tonks. Draco Malfoy era familia de la miseria y el asco. -Hermione, habla con él-. Era una orden y el sentimiento de traición se volvió tan feroz que la palma de mis manos vibraba con el deseo de poder tomar mi varita y maldecir a todos los presentes.

-El mató a Cho, él nos arruinó la vida y merece vivir en algún rincón olvidado de Azkaban hasta que una horda de dementores haga una orgía con lo que quede de su cuerpo- la mueca en el rostro de Malfoy denotaba cierto entretenimiento en mi comentario y la sensación de ira en mi interior, se convirtió en ardiente frustración.

-¿Te enteraste de lo que es el sexo, Granger?- la carcajada en su garganta fue amarga y llenó la habitación de algo oscuro. Debe ser la miseria que produce ver a tanta maldad pudiendo hacer algo tan bello como reír. -Crabbe estaría extasiado de escuchar la noticia. Se masturba todos los días mientras piensa en como te follaría en el piso del calabozo que te tenga retenida- las manos de Tonks se cerraron al rededor de mi cintura, mucho antes de que pueda pensar si quería volver a lanzar mi cuerpo sobre el de él.

-Draco, estás aquí por un favor a Remus. Puedes volver a Azkaban tan pronto como te hemos sacado de allí, así que empieza a elegir tus palabras con cuidado-. ¿Quién había concluido que era una sabia manera de gastar un favor, tener a Malfoy en el cuartel general de la luz?

-Ven, Granger- la soberbia en su voz era seca y áspera y te rozaba la piel con la suavidad de una lija. Su figura sentada en la despojada cama se movió a un costado antes de señalar con dos _golpecitos_ de su mano, que me ubique a su lado -deja a mi prima hacer las cosas que tenga que hacer, mientras yo te cuento un montón de información que te pueda servir-. Tenía que ser mentira. Cualquier cosa que fuera a compartir con nosotros, estaría escondida dentro de decenas de envoltorios más pequeños. Sería como llegar al fin de una muñeca rusa. Lo más difícil sería separar la verdad del engaño, porque no había ningún vestigio de duda, que Malfoy iba a tejer un mantel de verdades ocasionalmente interrumpidas por una mentira.

Tonks tomó mi brazo con la confianza de alguien que se encuentra un escalón superior. Podía sentir la fiereza de sus dedos clavándose contra mi piel y adormeciéndome el área. -Es mi primo y se quiere cambiar de bando. Coopera, Hermione-. Las amenazas eran moneda corriente en la guerra, pero dolían más cuando eran hechas a manos de aquellos que estaban a tu lado. Tonks no debía preocuparse, iba a contribuir, iba a escuchar a su primo y eventualmente encontraría el rayo de sol enviado por la vida, que iluminara el glorioso momento en que pudiera ser lo suficientemente libre como para matarlo.


End file.
